NCIS: Light Sleeper (AU Ending)
by demiangeldevil
Summary: McGee makes a mistake. He tells Abby that Gibbs order his team to leave him behind. What is going to happen now?


**I just watch this episode minutes ago and since Gabby (Gibbs x Abby) is my favorite couple I thought of a different ending. So I hope you guys all love this AU ending.**

 **Love,  
demiangeldevil**

* * *

Gibbs' team had finally gotten back to the bullpen when Abby came up from her lab, her eyes set in a glared that made Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee plus Mossad Officer Ziva David wonder what had gotten Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto so angry.

"Oh no", DiNozzo said softly as he realize that someone, most likely McGee told her about the fact that Gibbs had stayed behind with a spy plus an active bomb.

"Probie quick question", he said.

"Yes, what it is Tony?" McGee answer Tony.

"Did you by any notice, told Abby that the boss had stayed behind with an spy and a bomb?" DiNozzo ask. When Tim nodded Tony gave a silent curse as he saw Gibbs turn to Abby.

"Yes Abs?" Gibbs ask as he had not stayed with a spy and a bomb with on Tony and Ziva. "Why did McGee notify me of the fact that you STAYED behind with a BOMB and a SPY!?" Abby exclaim as she stop in front of him. Gibbs' eyes turn to McGee as they harden.

"Who pissed off Abby?" Another special agent ask as she notice the fact that Gibbs' eyes where any where but on Abby as she glared at him. "Probie made mistake 5", DiNozzo answer. The special agent gave a slight shudder realize what had happen.

"Mistake 5?" Both Ziva and McGee ask. "Don't tell Abby anything if Gibbs tells you to leave the crime scene", both Tony and the other agent said. "Why not Ortega?" McGee ask. "Tony made that mistake and it almost cost him his balls", Special Agent Ortega answer. "It might have happen once but I learn to never report back to Abby if she ask what happen", he answer with a shudder. "McGee is there a reason why Abby knows what happen?" Gibbs ask coldly. "Sir, she ask if anything had happen because I was at the bull pen before the others", Tim answer.

"Well the McGee never tell Abby anything, that's my job", Gibbs answer before he turn to look at Abby. "Abby.." He started softly. "What have I told you about ordering your team to leave you alone with a killer, a spy or any one involve in a murdered?" Abby ask softly as she sat on his desk. "To always have back up no matter what", he answered her. She nodded and sigh.

"And yet I get notify that you yet again order your team to leave you alone', she started. "I almost lost you once, I am not losing you again Jethro", she finished softly as she look into his blue eyes. The team and the rest of Gibbs' office where watching the conversation that they didn't notice the Director on the staircase.

"Hey Abby, it won't happen again", he said, she smile and stood up. "Yeah it better not happen agin, because if it does you'll be blue balls my silver haired fox", she said as she gave him a kiss. "You miss", he reply cheekly. "What would happen if I missed on purpose?" She ask back sassily.

"This", he answer as he walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss, on the lips. McGee, Ziva and Director Shepard gasp as they sees they two kiss. "What is going on?" Ziva and McGee ask in shock. "Oh yeah you two don't know", Ortega said. "Gibbs and Abby have been dating since Kate join us", Tony said.

"What is going on here Special Agent Gibbs?" The office heard the director ask. Gibbs and Abby separate but Gibbs wrap an arm around her waist as she rested on his shoulder. "What is it madam director?" Gibbs ask. "Why are you kissing someone who is way younger than you? On the lips?" She ask.

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend? Your worse than Tobias", he said as he shook his head. "Should we go home dear?" He ask her. "DiNozzo called me in the morning if we have a case Abby and I have our anniversary tomorrow", Gibbs said as he offer Abby his arm. Abby smiled at him before accepting.

"Sure thing boss", DiNozzo said as he saw the to walk away. "That Ziva, Probie, ma'am is Abby and Gibbs relationship", DiNozzo told them with a smirk. Ortega smirk as well, as most of Gibbs' office.


End file.
